


Culinary Artist

by tinytitanyoutube



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jaytim - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytitanyoutube/pseuds/tinytitanyoutube
Summary: Jason is a kitchen god and Tim isn't sure what to do with himself.





	

Every time Jason walked into the kitchen it was like a new episode of Top Chef. Tim wasn’t entirely sure when and where Jason picked up his culinary skills but he wasn’t complaining. His boyfriend’s cooking was much better than what Tim had originally planned for dinner (Cheez-Its and maybe some peanut butter). Garlic chicken with rosemary- whatever it was, sounded much more appetizing.

  
It wasn’t just the cooking itself Tim loved. It was Jason actually cooking. Watching him move about Tim’s kitchen with practiced ease, the way he instantly knew how to improve a dish just by looking at it, the way he smiled when Tim complimented his work.

  
It wasn’t until Jason threw him a sly smirk over his shoulder that Tim realized he was staring. He ducked his head away in embarrassment and heard Jason give a low chuckle. Jason knew he was hot. Tim was sure of that. There was a certain way Jason would enter the room, a certain presence about him. Like he knew what he did to Tim.

  
“Something you like, baby bird?”

  
Oh, he knew.

  
Tim fought off a flush that threatened to present itself. “Maybe..” He heard Jason chuckle again and now Tim was sure he was dating some kind of monster who got off on making him a nervous wreck. Tim slipped off the counter top and made his way over to said monster. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Tim gave loving kisses to the stretch of muscle visible beneath Jason’s tank top. “But it could use more salt.”

  
Jason smirked and shook his head. “Is there a day of the week when you aren’t a sassy little grandma?”

  
“I’ll try not to take that to heart.” Tim said, rolling his eyes. He watched Jason dish the food out onto two plates. His stomach made an obnoxiously loud noise causing him to duck away again.

  
“Hungry back there?”

  
“A bit,” Tim paused. “I haven’t eaten very much today.”

  
Jason carried the plates to the table and began to set it. “What have you eaten?”

  
“Umm…just some pop tarts…and a bagel…some Ramen noodles…couple slices of pizza, stuffed crust…I had a couple Oreos…” Tim trailed off as he realized Jason was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. “What?”

  
Jason blinked. “You call that, not eating very much? It’s a wonder you’re barely a hundred pounds.”

  
Tim crossed his arms and tried to look as annoyed as possible. “I am well over a hundred pounds, thank you.” Jason didn’t seem fazed by Tim’s glare in the slightest. Instead he gestured over to the table and pulled a chair out. Tim kept his annoyed look and tried to ignore the warm feeling in his chest. Jason was too cliché for his own good. Mumbling a thank you, Tim sat in the offered chair. Jason looked pleased with himself and sat across.

  
“Eat up Timmy. Gotta make sure you don’t waste away into dust on me.”

  
Tim snorted and wondered, not for the first time, how someone like him landed Jason Todd.

**Author's Note:**

> I always HC Jason to be some kind of master chef lol. Let me know if you like it and/or want to see more from me! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
